The Main Character (Blue Swan)
She is the main character in Blue Swan. Her main love interests are William Sheffield, Mike Stover and Jarod Harding. The play chooses what her name will be throughout the story. Appearance The player is a pale young woman with caramel eyes and brown hair with a small fringe. In the trailer, her hair appears to reach just below her shoulders which she usually keeps tied up. She has various outfits throughout the story but is mostly seen in her blue scrubs with a long sleeved white shirt underneath that she wears for works. In Chapter 7, the player reveals herself to be very busty during William's intense special scene where she was depicted wearing a white bra and a matching panties while she and William went intimate inside the dormitory room. Personality Will describes her as "efficient, sensitive, and intelligent" with a certain 'je ne sais quoi' to her. She shows resilience in wanting to save lives and appears to stop at nothing to do so. She had previous relationships with two men who were her former boyfriends where she mentions the late Nolan and her abusive and selfish ex-boyfriend Chuck Stanford while Daniela explains to her about her love life. Season 1 Unlike both Carter Corp. and Mystery Spell. This main character is interested in any of the love interests, as she had a previous relationships with two men besides the men in Blue Swan that she was attracted with. However at the start of Chapter 8, she had conflicts between her relationship with William Sheffield and her admiration towards Jarod Harding who were her colleagues in Blue Swan after she begins to have a romantic relationship between her and William until their break up in Chapter 13. From Chapter 14 and onwards, she had a complicated situation between her and Jarod whenever they encounter each other until they started officially dating in chapter 18 only to be disrupted by his ex-girlfriend Neema Walker who wants to break them up so she can have Jarod to herself. At the final chapter of the story shows the player to stop her ex-boyfriend Chuck Stanford for demoralizing her job at the Blue Swan Hospital. With the help of her colleagues and Jarod after Max Stover had block her way to kill her, she manages to confront Chuck at the heliport. With Camilla Cresset's help, she slaps Chuck's mobile phone into the edge below, much to his horrible shock and immediately leaves in disappointment. It has three endings depending on what the player's relationship is gonna be. In Mike's ending, the player continues his relationship with Mike, much to April's reluctance and both soon made love at his apartment and the two became a couple. In William's ending, the player and William reconciles their friendship following his break up with April and in Jarod's ending, they manage to stop Jarod from leaving the airport due to his flight being delayed and informing him about Neema's lies after Adrian discovers his sister's actions. Jarod soon made love to the player before they depart together at Tanzania. Walkthrough Blue Swan/Walkthrough Trivia *She is the only main character with a portrait. *She's the only main character to have had 2 previous ex-boyfriends as most of the main characters only had 1. *She was the second main character to have a sibling. *She was the first main character to have 3 love interests. *She was the first main character who doesn't appear in secret images as she appears on the special scenes with her three love interests. Category:Characters Category:Blue Swan Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Doctors Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Promiscuous